Going Home
by cupcakexheartagramsxdraco
Summary: Takes place after Twist and Shout (can be found on ao3). Dean and Cas are finally reunited.


AN: I read the incredible story Twist and Shout (read it first, but be warned it'll rip apart your soul) recently and it tore me to pieces. I had to write a happy reunion for Dean and Cas.

March 2013

_Dear Cas,_

_It's been so long. The world has changed so much. Do you know guys like us can get married now? Things really do change, huh? It's amazing, I had such a hard time at first. Accepting that you were gone. I thought I'd never be happy again. But, you were right baby, holding onto the sadness only made me miserable. It still hurts sometimes, thinking about what happened. I've learned not to dwell on those times though. I've learned to think of the good times. The crashing waves on the beach, our old apartment, and Elvis of course. I can still dig Elvis, you know. I'm listening to him right now._

Dean smiled a bit, losing himself in the memory of his love. _**"Take my hand. Take my whole life too. But I can't help falling in love with you…"**_

_I'm sorry we didn't get to do the things we planned. I'm sorry things had to happen the way they did. At first I would've given anything to change what happened. I begged, I pleaded, I forgot how to live. I got better. I accepted it. But, I never forgot you baby. You were my world. You're still my world. Thinking of you makes me so happy. I hope you're happy darling. Hope you're happy up in heaven. You're watching over me, aren't you? I've always felt like you were. Feel like you're with me right now. I'll be joining you soon. I'm old Cas, I know I'm dying. But, I'm not sad about it. I'm glad I'll get to join you. We can have our island and our boat. We'll finally get our happy ending. I bet you're up there right now, watching the water crash on the beach…I love you. I love you so much, my boy. I didn't say it enough when I had the chance. But, I'll never make that mistake again._

_Forever your darling,_

_Dean_

* * *

Dean died on a Thursday.

It was sunny.

Beautiful California weather.

Sam was the one who found him. He looked so peaceful. He went quietly, in his sleep.

He'd had a feeling Dean would die soon. He'd been having trouble breathing, his body falling apart more and more. His memory had been getting worse. Sometimes he'd talk to him and the last memory he'd have was with Cas, on the beach.

"You made it big brother, you can finally go home to him," Sam smiled slightly, eyes filling up with tears. Just for a second, before he broke down clutching his brother's corpse.

Dean was buried next to Cas. The letter Sam had found in his hand wrapped in plastic and buried with him.

"I'll miss you, Dean," Sam whispered as the casket was lowered into the ground.

* * *

At first Dean thought he was dreaming. He was on a beach. Pristine white sand, the sun shone brightly. He lay in the sand for a moment, watching the waves crashing on the shore. _I love you. (crash) _The memory burned into his head, strong as ever. He'd spent months crying over that video. Going over that memory again and again. They were happy. They were so happy. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw-

"_Cas," _he breathed that named aloud for the first time in years.

"_Dean!" _Cas exclaimed looking at him like he was seeing him again for the first time.

"You've come home to me at last," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

Dean hugged back desperately, "I'm home baby, 've come home to my boy."

They kissed each other with so much love and passion their hearts almost burst.

When they finally broke apart, they smiled, gazing at each other in adoration.

"You know, I heard once that everybody gets their own heaven, only soulmates are allowed to share," Dean smiled as they walked across the beach hand in hand.

"I'm glad. I waited for you, Dean. I watched over you. I'm glad you had a long, happy life," Cas smiled brightly.

"Me too. I have so many stories to tell you."

They walked over to their house on their island.

"It's beautiful, Cas," Dean murmured in awe when they walked in the house.

"It's ours," Cas smiled.

"Ours," Dean breathed, hardly daring to believe this was really happening. He was really home.

Cas walked over to the record player.

"May I have this dance, my darling?" he asked softly, holding out his hand.

They danced for the first time in over 40 years, losing themselves in each other. Nothing could hurt them anymore. Nothing could touch them ever again.

"_**Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes.  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand.  
Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you…"**_


End file.
